theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls Crossover (TheBestGamer and 5raptor5)
The crossover of sorts based on the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (Comic) and The Powerpuff Girls Z (anime), though finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which lead to conflicts as the comic progresses. So far besides the character of the Powerpuff Girls, this television series and anime also features characters from: Dexter's Laboratory and The Amazing World of Gumball though a large amount of them being merely references. Main Characters Heroes *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dexter *Gumball *Darwin *Penny *Toothless Villains *Dr.X *HIM *Mojo Jojo *Sebastian Longquin *Bell *Mandark *Bane Supporting Characters *Professor Utonium *Jack *Courage *Nicole Watterson *Otto *Carrie *Olga *Dee Dee *Rachel *Richard Watterson *Anais Watterson Minor characters Episodes , List of special episodes of The Powerpuff Girls Crossover (TheBestGamer and 5raptor5) Songs Themes *'Opening Theme 1 and 2:' Desire by Do as Infinity *'Ending Theme:' Himawari by Hearts Grow Sequels A Second Season titled The Powerpuff Girls Crossover 2willbe released on 2013. Gallery The Powerpuff Girls Crossover logo.JPG Blossom and Dexter kissing in the night.png|flaeshback 800px-DarknessRising4-beholddarkenergon!.jpg DarknessRising5-Soundwaveturn.jpg 1000px-Rotf-skipjack-film-facecloseup.png Shaak Ti action.jpg|Shaak Ti attacking Terrorcons DOTM Driller vs Prime.jpg 040405_ppg.jpg 800px-ROTF Prime blades.jpg|Optimus Prime attacking the Dread dragon 040620_ppg.jpg untitled 26.JPG RRB.JPG OneShallRise1-Unicronsilhouette.jpg OneShallRise2-bigdude.jpg Epguide404.jpg|Grievous vs. Sedusa EmboBowcaster.jpg Untitled 2.jpg 200px-TheParty9.png 1000px-Generalgrievous.jpg 180px-Gumball A.png Untitled2.jpg 564px-Dooku trainiert Grievous.jpg Rowdy Rough.jpg Flame princess and finn by xcoqui-d50eopn.png 830px-219.png Constrictai Tribe.png Venomari Tribe.png Fangpyre Tribe.png Hypnobrai Tribe.png Shaak Ti Kamino.jpg 422px-Durgegrievous.jpg Thepowersdestruction.jpg Finnburrido.jpg 640px-6.jpg Fright Hound (2).jpg|Ep.19 The attack of the Fright Hound untitled 28.JPG|"Hallo!!!"- Kelsey DT-57 blaster.jpg 668px-Titan12 Springerdebut.jpg|Ultimate Grievous Endoskeleton Fright Hound (2).png Grievous_wird_behandelt.jpg EV-A4-D_works_on_Grievous.jpg 040913_ppg.jpg|"I wounder how Blossom doing"-Grievous Androidee.png|to be Continued Untitled 10.JPG untitled 24.JPG Blossom_&_Gumball_sad.png untitled 27.JPG|Grave Yard Helmet7.jpg Gumball_with_Blossom.png Daphne_locket.png Bell.JPG 566px-Beauty_School_(14).png Slime Mutant.jpg Untitled 29.JPG DeeDee as angel.JPG Professor Pericles at the Animal Asylum.png Untitled 30.JPG Bunny2.png End.JPG 185px-Skales with the Staff.png|Season 2 Samurai X in Can of Worms.png 569px-TheGhost34.png 566px-Snapshot20110708011610.png 640px-Snapshot20110708011352.png RabbitKICK.jpg Skunk the plumber by skunk4.jpg DeeDee 2.JPG 640px-Dotm-megatron-film-africa-face.png Skipper Shelton.jpg Abraxas.jpg The good general.jpg 179111_318453508241031_1466431891_n.jpg Sheriff Bronson Stone.png Poorghost.png 1000px-Snapshot20110708011805.png|their first kiss 566px-Presidents' Day (47).png|Lola singing Awake and Alive Fangblades.jpg The Great Devourer.jpg The Great Devourer rises.jpg The Great Devourer being attacked.png ROTFTheGame Sideways.jpg 1000px-Grievous Rookies.jpg Convoy-Bumblebeeboxing.jpg War.jpg|War (one of the Horsemen) Death artwork.jpg|Death (leader of the Horsemen) Devastator-ROTFvsLeoSpitz.jpg Freak of cc.png 749px-Epguide010.jpg|Season 3 7p0ue.jpg|"I made a promies to my friends, But if I didn't he wins" -Shaak Ti 566px-Beauty School (34).png 1000px-Biowulf Dark Passage.jpg Nemesis-Primepainting.jpg 1000px-Kaleesh statues2.jpg|Grievous' Lair Kaleesh statues.jpg Professor Pericles is the Shadowy Figure.png 830px-ShaakundPiellimRat.png 1000px-SDMI 201 Crybaby Clown.jpg Death.jpg 566px-Beauty School (24).png 1000px-Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png OperationBumblebee2_Breakdown_Knockout_find_Forge.jpg Cicada monster.png 566px-Snapshot20110717155616.png NVE01187.png 1000px-Capture.jpg 1000px-_I_need_you____to_be_okay_.jpg Golem.png|Ep.20 (Season 3) The Lava Monster 1000px-Grievous Battle of Bothawui.jpg Jack_and_the_Lava_Monster.png DeusExMachina-Screamer_grins.jpg|Starscream cammans The Lava Monster Groundmove.png Stoneknobstick.png untitled 33.JPG|The Lava Monster's Death TheGI52.png Dotm-shockwave-film-wreckers.png|Shockwave with Sedusa Blossom looking this friends.png Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Romance Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:FanFiction